


A Dama

by Miyusamaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyusamaki/pseuds/Miyusamaki
Summary: — Um demônio não consegue amar.A dama somente chamada de Katherine covia com o senso que a morte já lhe esperava. Não com tanto medo soube logo que o seu jogo voou para o chão da sala. E ela viu com seus olhos, aquele que via em seus sonhos. E logo em um piscar de olhos, morreu sob as penas negras.Repentinamente, seus olhos se abriram, e viu que a morte não estava a querendo. Em um lago não tão abandonado percebeu, que estava viva mais do que nunca. Não sabendo como ou porque a morte lhe salvou, foi em busca do castelo abandonado atrás do lago que a ajudou se esconder do demônio que a matou pela primeira vez.Por lá. a morte lhe ajudaria, mas somente com uma condição: — Dai-me seu coração.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)





	A Dama

Em tema, muitos fofocavam sobre quem vivia no hall da velha casa do real. O lugar já não estava sendo cidado por anos, e muitos dos empregados que ainda conviviam na mansão não diziam muitas palavras para os outros moradores sobre quem vive lá. A mansão estava abandonada desde a morte da família do segundo príncipe, e desde a sua retornada para a capital em lado da rainha, um estranho se soou por trás do castelo que a protegia. Poucos a viam, e muitos a ouviam. 


End file.
